


Tease Me, Please Me

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Toph gets bored and Sokka is too distracted to notice, she decides to make her own fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me, Please Me

Toph sighed as she bent over the lump of metal in her hand, the chain she’d been shaping and molding for her new police uniform clinking as it hit the floor between her bare feet. From across the room, she could feel Sokka’s heart beating, slow and steady as it vibrated through the floor. She could hear his brush as he wrote, the crackle of paper, the soft sigh of his breath, the dip of his brush into the ink pot.

Boredom had set in hours ago. There was only so much time she could spend on the impossibly dull work of shaping chain links and listening to the quiet. What she needed some excitement.

.. _.Something fun._

A grin touched her face as she pulled her long dark hair out of its custom gathered bun at the back of her head, letting it flow down her shoulders. A heady feeling took hold of her middle as she turned her face in Sokka’s direction. Her bare toes dug into the floor beneath her.

“Sokka?”

“Sokka?”

The brush faltered for a second, then resumed its soft swishing.

“Sooookkkaaaaaa…?”

“Hmm?” Ha! Success!

“I’m bored.”

A grunt in reply. The brush kept scratching away at the parchment. She bit down on her lower lip, imagining the feel of Sokka’s muscular shoulders beneath her hands, his mouth on her neck, her legs hooked around his hips…

Her eyebrow rose a bit.  _Oh, I’m definitely in the mood for some excitement. And some trouble…_

“Do you want to do something?” she asked in a nonchalant voice.

“Got paperwork,” Sokka mumbled and flipped through a few sheaves of paper with a rustling noise. “Maybe when I’m done.”

“You’ve been working for hours,” she pointed out.

“Work, work, work,” he intoned distractedly. Her eyes narrowed and she chewed on her lower lip. He went back to his papers, but she knew that wouldn’t last long once she got hold of him. She knew just how to get his attention and he had been working for long enough. It was time he paid a little attention to her.

She got up and approached him, her feet falling softly on the floorboards. She bent, her long hair falling around her shoulders as she leaned in toward his ear. She felt goosebumps rise along his neck as she wove her arms around his shoulders from behind, hands smoothing down the front of his silky Water Tribe shirt. “I’ve got some important work for you, Councilman.”

The brush in his hands fell onto the papers before him with a soft clack. “Oh?”

“But…if you’re too distracted…”

“I’m not too distracted. Who said I was distracted?” he said eagerly as she ran her tongue along the rim of his ear.

“Mmm…right,” she whispered, scraping his lobe with her teeth. “You’ve been ignoring me all day. I’ve got to be sure that you’re going to give me your undivided attention…”

Sokka shuddered and tried to turn his head, to capture her mouth, but she moved away from him. He turned in his chair with a scraping sound immediately. She smirked at him.

“You’ve got my attention.”

“Do I?” she countered. “I guess I’d better keep it, hadn’t I?”

“I’ve got a pretty good idea how,” he started, attempting to get up, but she pushed him back down into the chair with a hard shove.

“Sit. And watch,” she said, taking a step back. She reached for the buttons on her shirt

“Watch?” Sokka said, licking his lips. She nodded her head and slipped several buttons free of their holes. Sokka settled back in the chair with another weighty wooden creak as she smiled.

“Personally, I wouldn’t know, but I hear sometimes it’s fun to just watch. So just sit there and watch me, Sokka. And keep your hands to yourself…”

“I don’t think I can,” he whispered and darted forward again, grasping her hips and hauling her towards him. He hitched her shirt up and she felt his mouth on her bare skin. She shivered a little at the promises he was making. But she didn’t let him get away with it for a second.

She pushed Sokka back into the chair again, his shoulders smacking against the backrest. His hands were still on her hips, but she moved them and leaned in.

“No touching, Councilman,” she repeated in a whisper, inches from his lips. Sokka strained toward her, but she moved away. She reached for the remaining buttons on her shirt. He made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a groan as he shook on the chair, causing little ripples to go through the floor and into her feet. He swallowed, loud and uncontrolled.

She slowly pulled her shirt off, letting it fall onto the floor at her feet. Sokka seemed relieved that it was gone.

“Take off your pants,” he squeezed out.

Her hands ran along her hips and then up her torso, flirting with her breasts. Her thumbs brushed her nipples through the cotton of her binding undergarment, making them stand out. She swayed her hips as she walked her hands back down her stomach. Smoothing her hands down her loose pants, she undid the laces and, turning her back on him, bent over as she slowly tugged them down

Sokka let out a loud wolf whistle, making her flush a little as she shook her butt at him.  Then she shimmied the pants down her legs and kicked them away. He reached for her again, his hand sliding along her bare thigh, but she pushed him back into the chair hard enough to tip him back on two legs.

“ _Watch_ ,” she commanded as the chair rocked back onto four legs with a loud bang.

“You are a tease,” he burst out with a frustrated growl.

“Kinda the whole idea,” she murmured and started swaying in front of him. She started playing with her breasts again, and bending forward, close enough to feel his breath on her skin. Sokka twitched in the chair, obviously ready to get up and tackle her. But he stayed where he was as she looped her arms behind her back and undid the knot on her undergarment.

The garment sagged, but she held it to her breasts, still hiding them from his view. Sokka leaned forward with another creak and the hot flood of his breath on her stomach, but kept his hands to himself. She slowly let it drop to the floor.

“Hot damn,” Sokka managed breathlessly.

Toph laughed and swayed in front of him. Her hands roamed as she moved, entrancing him completely as she lingered on the sides of her underwear. He groaned again and she could almost feel the heat of his eyes on her.

She slowly drew her underwear down, turning in place so that he could see all of her revealed to him. When she stepped out of them, it was a relief for both of them. She tossed them in his general direction and by the sound of it, and the vibrations, he’d caught them one-handed. His voice was muffled as he whispered, “You’re going to be the death of me, Bei Fong.”

She continued to sway in front of him to music only she could hear, her hands walking secret little paths all over her body. He hitched in a breath as she hovered in front of him, belly at roughly eye-level, judging by the heat of his breath at her navel. She could tell he was straining not to reach out and take her. She half-hoped he would.

She invaded his lap, settling her weight down on his legs with ease. Sokka groaned as she did so, his hands automatically clutching her hips. She grabbed them and pushed them off. “Naughty, naughty. Watch your hands, Councilman.”

“I am so going to get you for this. You know that, don’t you?” he groaned, shaking his head as she worked her hips forward and back, grinding down his lap. He was hard already and the tightness in his voice told her that she was putting serious pressure on his cock and his control. She leaned forward, bare breasts pushing against his chest, hot breath sliding along his lips. She hovered just over his mouth, threatening a kiss.

Her tongue flicked out, lazily tracing his bottom lip with the barest of brushes.

“ _Kiss me_ , dammit,” Sokka ground out after several tense moments. He could have leaned forward the inch or so and taken her mouth, but he was playing by her rules. She obliged him, leaning forward and kissing him. Their tongues rolled together, slowly, sliding slickly against each other. Sokka’s hands twitched at his sides, but he didn’t touch her.

She pulled back a moment later, listening to the sound of his breathing, feeling the tremors in his body as he shook beneath her. He was completely aroused and she loved every second of it. Her fingers fell to the buttons on his shirt and he nearly sighed in relief as she undid them one by one.

Sokka swore under his breath as she pushed the sleeves down his shoulders. He pulled his arms free and the garment hit the floor beneath them. Her hands smoothed down his finely muscled chest, thumbs brushing his nipples. His skin was hot, like fire and warm sunlight. His hands landed on her hips again.

“What did I say about those roaming hands of yours, Councilman?” she said, even as he let go of her with a curse. “I can see you’re not going to play by the rules…”

“I never do,” he mumbled, his breath hot on her lips again. She smirked and, with a crook of her finger, sent the length of chain she’d abandoned on the floor toward them with a clinking slither. She caught it in her hand as she leaned forward. “What are you doing?”

“I’m the Law in this city…and you  _will_  obey me.. Or find out what I do to criminals,” she said as she caught his hands, shoving them back at his sides behind the chair. With another flick of her finger, she made the chain wrap around both of his wrists and pull tightly backward, then wrap around the chair’s slats with a clatter, effectively chaining him to the chair. Sokka grunted, struggling to move his arms. Then he huffed out a little breath.

“You have a kinky streak, Chief Bei Fong,” he whispered against her ear.

She pulled back and smirked at him, her hands reaching up to knot in his ponytail.

“Don’t act so surprised, Princess,” she said, her mouth hovering over his again. She pushed forward, slowly tangling their tongues. The kiss deepened as she leaned into it, fingers tightening in his hair. His caged ferocity was evident in the way he kissed her. He wanted her badly, but she was far from through teasing him. She pulled back, breathing hard, her hair caught on his bare shoulders. “Now stay there.”

Sokka shivered and shook with a rattle of chains as she licked his slightly stubbled chin.

“Don’t have much of a choice,” he said raggedly and she chuckled, then bit down on his chin. When she released him, he tried desperately to capture her lips again, but she moved just out of reach, kissing down his neck to his shoulders. She nibbled on his salty, warm skin, his taste filling her. Sliding off of his lap and causing him to groan with anticipation and longing, she settled on her knees in front of him. Her tongue flicked down his chest, lips closing around one hard nipple.

“Toph…” Sokka said, his hips surging forward as her fingers tickled down his ribs to the sash belted around his pants. Her mouth continued its downward trek, across his muscled stomach to his navel. The silken sash was unknotted within seconds and she lost no time in pulling his cock free of the restraints of his pants. Sokka quivered in place as her hot breath caressed him from balls to tip. The scent of him, all male, so very Sokka, filled her like alcohol. “ _Tease_.”

Toph flashed him a grin. “You know me so well.”

“I’d like to know you a little better.”

Toph chuckled huskily and then ran her tongue up the underside of his cock. He was rigidly hard in her fingers as she pushed the flat of her tongue against the rim of his head and undulated it. Sokka groaned, his hips shifting upward. His shoulders worked as he tried to free himself from the binding chains. She knew that he wasn’t trying hard enough though. He liked what she was doing to him.

He growled her name when she slowly took him into her mouth. His taste and scent flooded her senses as she sucked him in deeply, her throat relaxing as he touched the back of it. She shaped him with her lips as she slowly withdrew, her tongue flicking against his satiny hard flesh. Her fingers encircled him, stroking as she gave his head an extra hard suck.

His hips thrust upward slowly and she followed each thrust with one of her own, working him back into her mouth just as slowly. Teasing him. Her fingers curled into claws and scratched lightly down his stomach. She made a little growling noise to match the ones he was making with each bob of her head.

His heart was slamming hard beneath his ribcage and the beat of it, vibrating through the chair and into the floor and up her body, seemed to demand that she go faster. She increased her speed, her lips, tongue and teeth working him. Sokka sucked in air between his teeth. The muscles in his thighs were bunching and coiling as he tried to control himself. His stomach contracted with each thrust of her head and his hips.

Working his cock with deep, quick thrusts of her mouth, arousal slammed through her. She pulled off of him and flicked her tongue along the underside of his shaft and along the ridge of his head, and then tightened her fist around him with a hard, squeezing pump that sent a strangled shout scattering from his lips.

She certainly had his attention.

Her pace forgotten, she went back to her slow ministrations, swirling her tongue against him while he growled obscenities and strained forward. Placing her hands on his hips kept him in place while she nibbled and tongued his cock, she slowly took him into her mouth again, only to withdraw to tease him some more with her tongue. Her fingers encircled him again and stroked as she sucked on his head with a few hard pops that made him rock back in the chair on two legs again. She pulled back and worked him with her hand, enjoying the way his breathing quickened and the way his hips lifted off of the chair and arched into her tight fist.

“ _Please_ ,” Sokka choked out, his voice filled with pleasure and pain. His breathing was ragged and she knew he was close. His whole body shook, little convulsions vibrating through them both. Toph pulled him into her mouth deeply as Sokka groaned her name. A small jet of semen flooded her tongue and she swallowed it greedily.

Her hand twisted around him and she felt her control over the chain binding him loosen just enough to allow him to twist free. The chains hit the floor with a metallic, slithering clink as she withdrew, his taste heavy on her tongue.

Sokka suddenly grasped her forearms and brought her up for a hard, searing kiss that tore all of the plans for more teasing out of her head. She was ready to explode and so was he. Sokka stood, kicked the chair out of the way with a bang and then released her for a moment.

With a grunt, he swiped all of his paperwork off of the table with a loud ruffle and clatter, ink pot and all. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but Sokka had turned back on her. She was caught up in his arms again and he pulled her against him in a crush of limbs and lips. He turned them in place and she felt her buttocks hit the edge of the table. She shook with anticipation.

Then he turned her in place and roughly pushed her flat on her stomach on the table. Her hair was everywhere, covering her sweaty face, her back, the table. Sokka bent over her, brushing it away from her back. She felt his mouth on the back of her shoulders, nibbling, licking, kissing. His cock nudged between her legs and she shuddered, rolling her hips back against his.

“Tease  _me_ , will you?” he said darkly, his words causing goosebumps to erupt down her body. His fingers slid flatly down the valley between her buttocks, skimming her anus with a swirling press that made her bite down on her lower lip. Then he moved farther south, splitting her wet flesh with a drag of his knuckles.

Two of his fingers slipped into her tight body with a teasing arch that made her press her forehead against the table, feet widening as she lifted herself up on her toes in open invitation.  His cock pressed against her ass as his fingers slid in and out, coating his hand and her inner thighs with moisture.

“So much better than paperwork…” she laughed breathlessly and he chuckled, then withdrew his hand. He pressed his cock against her ass and then slid it between her legs, skimming her clitoris with a nerve-jangling jolt that shuddered throughout her nervous system. His hand landed on her lower back and then she felt him position himself. He hesitated for a moment too long and she snapped out, “DAMMIT, SOKKA!”

He laughed again and then entered her with one swift thrust of his hips, making her cry out and clutch at the table with clawed fingers. He quivered against her for several seconds; their bodies nestled as closely together as they could be. Then he rolled his hips and withdrew until only the head of his cock was inside of her. Then he thrust into her again, pushing obscenities out of her lips, her sweaty cheek sticking to the table.

His strong, callused hands gripped her hips, keeping her in place as their bodies kissed each other, hips against thighs, backs against backs as he leaned in and pulled the skin on her shoulders into his mouth in tantalizing little bites. Toph rolled her hips with each of his thrusts, meeting him in the middle, the slow, steady pleasure rising in her like a landslide.

Leaning in, his hands left her hips and landed flat on the table beside her arms with a bang that vibrated through her overheated body. Sokka whispered into her ear even as he thrust deep and quick into her, “Still bored?”

Toph laughed again even as a tremor went through her body. Pleasure spiked within her and she fought a scream. Instead she bit down on her left thumb as Sokka’s hands went back to her hips and sneaked down the front of her body. He parted her folds with one finger and flicked her clitoris, sending the waves of pleasure to crash back over her again. She groaned as her body tightened around his, slick and hot. The friction was delicious, as sweet and addictive as the feel of the earth rumbling beneath her feet.

Her hips worked back with a rough grind as Sokka stroked into her at a furious pace. His finger brushed her clit again and she pressed her forehead against the tabletop, her eyes squeezed shut as she moaned. He did it again and she lost control completely, her entire body convulsing as Sokka thrust into her with teeth-chattering force, the sound of skin smacking skin filling the air.

Hot waves of pleasure rolled through her like an earthquake, smashing and shattering and building and cracking as it went. Her feet suddenly turned at the ankles, toes curling up as the table took her full weight and she scratched furrows in the wood with her dirt-lined nails.

“FUCK!” she said and felt blood in her mouth from her bitten lip as the pleasure increased in intensity until she could do nothing but hold on and endure it as it pinged through the tree of her nervous system, hot, undeniable and well-earned.

Her orgasm spurred him on and he fucked her that much harder, finally giving a deep grunt of defeat and thrusting hard and deep into her body, driving the edge of the table into her stomach hard enough to leave a bruise she’d feel for weeks. He pulled out and groaned and she felt wetness spattering her back and buttocks as he stroked himself to completion.

Sokka let out a shuddering breath and what might have been her name. Then, with a gentle motion, he entered her again, pushing inside of her convulsing body with soft, languorous little strokes that made her skin tingle.

He practically collapsed against her, his sweat-covered chest sliding against her back. Bracing himself once again with his hands on either side of her head, he rested his cheek against the back of her shoulders. They were both breathing raggedly, covered in sweat, bodies shaking.

“Wow,” Toph said, blowing out a breath and turning her face to rest her cheek on the cool table. She felt slightly giddy and her legs seemed unable to take her weight again. Her toes dug for purchase on the floor, but nothing seemed to be working properly south of her navel. “That was…freaking  _sweet_.”

“I scattered my papers,” Sokka said somewhat dully. She knew he was still trying to get his other brain to work again. “They were all in order too. I…I need those for the meeting tonight.”

“That’ll teach you to ignore me,” she said, giggling as Sokka withdrew from her body and stood upright. Toph followed, pushing her wild sweat-soaked hair out of her face as her knees knocked together. Her legs protested, but the edge of the table was digging into her stomach to an uncomfortable degree. She swayed in place and Sokka caught her in his arms.

Toph found herself melting against his sweaty body, every nerve alight. His kiss was as slow and as tantalizing as before, but it had the promise of more to come in it. Sokka’s hands molded along her narrow hips and then around to cup her wet buttocks. His kneading fingers were strong as he pressed her belly against him.

She kissed him, hard and deep, her arms around his shoulders as he held her to him. When they pulled away, he was practically purring, growing hard against her belly again. “So soon?”

You awoke the dragon,“ Sokka mumbled against her lips.

"I thought we agreed that we’re not calling your penis that?” she huffed, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

“You love it,” Sokka mumbled against her mouth.

“Shut up or I’ll tease you again,” she said as he unexpectedly picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, sweaty skin on sweaty skin. He turned in place and walked them in the direction of the bedroom.

“Please do. As often as possible,” Sokka said as he put her down on the soft bed and covered her body with his own. Toph wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands walking up and down his muscular body, a body she knew as well as her own.

“It’ll be my pleasure. Now shut up and fuck me before I get bored and chain you up again.”

Sokka laughed and kissed her quickly. “Well…let’s not rule anything out just yet…but it’ll be my pleasure…”

_(end)_


End file.
